Alone in The Saints
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Viola thinks about her part in the 3rd Street Saints and also thinks about her sister. Rated M for some language.


**Alone in The Saints**

**Author's note: I thought of a story involving Viola and her part in The Saints. This takes place not long after the events of "Saints Row: The Third." This is also done in her perspective. Also, I'm using my female boss character as depicted in my story of Jenny Jaros.**

* * *

Being in The Saints has proven to be much more difficult than when I was with the Morningstar as well as The Syndicate. Ever since I turned to Lauren Bales for help in taking down The Syndicate, or just Killbane and The Luchadores as The Saints had taken over almost all of Steelport at that point, things have been rocky for me.

Shaundi had absolutely no trust in me at first. She still believes that I was responsible for Johnny Gat's death, but the truth is, nobody truly knows what happened to Gat. Phillipe was the last person to see him alive but was beaten up by Gat and when Phillipe got up, Johnny was nowhere to be seen nearby. My sister Kiki and I found Phillippe lying somewhere and got him up and he told me that Gat had just disappeared. No trace of him was found anywhere.

Pierce called me "New Girl" all the time and I often tried telling him my name. He knew it was that but he liked calling me "New Girl," but I hated it. Oleg still didn't look me in the eye after treating him like some kind of experiment in producing the Brutes.

Zimos was still a little upset about the whole pony thing. Well, I was a little upset over the fact that he slept with Kiki and he thought it was me who he had sex with. He couldn't tell us apart. However, I still remember that painting we gave him, but that was a long time ago and we were on better terms then, until he slept with Kiki. Then out prostitution businesses were at odds and then we had him as one of our slaves.

What still hurts me the most is the loss of Kiki. I still think about my sister all the time and I had trouble holding back the tears after Killbane snapped her neck. Even though I had full control of The Morningstar at that point, I couldn't do it without Kiki and I really couldn't find myself working with Killbane after what he did. Phillipe told Kiki and me that we would assume control of The Syndicate if something were to happen to him, then Killbane steps in and decides he is the new leader of The Syndicate. That guy was an asshole.

When I called Lauren Bales for help, I knew that she would be skeptical, if against the idea. She believes that I was responsible for Johnny's death. Oleg was with her, too, who still harbored a grudge against me. I can't say I blame him. We cloned him to make these Brutes. It's going to be hard for him to see eye-to-eye with me.

Even after Lauren let Killbane escape, I still felt like I didn't avenge Kiki's death. I know that she came for me, Mayor Reynolds and Shaundi. I am glad that I am still living, but I wonder if it would have mattered much if I died in that explosion. My sister is gone, maybe I would have joined her.

Recently, I had a dream about Kiki coming to me while I was sleeping. She talked to me. I lied there sleeping and then I see a light come in and I opened my eyes. I saw Kiki standing over me.

"_Kiki, is that you?!" I yelled, not believing what I was seeing. I was still under the covers _

"_Viola, it is me," Kiki said as she got closer to me. "I am here."_

"_But you're dead," I said, still in shock and I still can't believe my eyes. "I saw Killbane kill you right before my very eyes. I mourned you so much."_

"_Viola, I know I'm dead," Kiki said, floating over me. "I understand why you did what you did. You joined The Saints to avenge me."_

_I started to feel emotional. "Yes, but I didn't avenge you. All Lauren did was just take off Killbane's mask and now he lives with so much shame. She didn't kill him. I didn't kill him when I know I should have. I would do anything for you."_

"_Viola, it's okay," Kiki said, trying to comfort me._

"_No, it isn't!" I yelled. "It is not fucking okay! I watched you die in front of me. That fucker deserved to pay for what he did to you. Now he is still alive, and I let him get away! Shit! I can't think straight now!"_

I sat there and cried, not knowing what to think at that moment. Kiki came closer to me, put her arm around me while I sat up on my bed, feeling the emotion that's been killing me for a while now. It was not just the fact that I didn't fit in with The Saints, but it was also the fact that I lost my sister.

"_Viola, you did your best," Kiki said. "Remember, Phillipe said that if someone were to kill him, we would avenge him. We tried that, remember?"_

"_Yeah, but Phillipe was different," I said, as the tears started to fade a little. "You're my sister. We've known each other all of our lives. Phillipe was our mentor, yes. It was mostly business for us and he treated us like equals, but you're my family."_

I really couldn't say much to her. I know this was all a dream, but it felt real. I still remember Matt Miller being shocked at the sight of Kiki dying before his very eyes. Matt was just a computer nerd, so I know he was no threat to Killbane. He came up to me not long after that to give me his condolences.

"_I really felt like I wanted to die in that explosion on Magarac Island," I said to Kiki. "The Morningstar was gone, the Syndicate was pretty much gone, I felt like an outcast in The Saints. I just didn't have much reason to live anymore."_

Kiki looked at me with emotion as well. She tried to tell me that despite everything that had happened, she knows what I've been going through and that she can see why I joined The Saints.

"_Viola, you did what you could, and I appreciate it," Kiki said, trying to comfort me. "It was better to turn to The Saints than to work for that asshole Killbane. We had control and he decided to take it from us, and then he took my life."_

"_Well, you had more guts than I did in trying to talk to him," I said. "He was a scary man."_

"_I know, and look where that got me," Kiki said._

When I woke up from that dream, I started missing her more than ever. She was the only family I ever had. Our parents were killed when we were kids. We were taken in by Phillipe at such a young age and we had been living the crime life for a long time.

I have a feeling that Zimos and Oleg will put all of our personal differences behind us. Pierce doesn't have a problem with me, but Shaundi is a hard person to get along with. Kinzie isn't so bad, but she is quite weird in some areas. She reminds me a little of Matt. Josh Birk, however, is annoying and he swears that I want to sleep with him, but he doesn't know shit.

I am thinking about taking a trip somewhere to be alone for about a week. I still like an outcast in this gang, but it was better than working for Killbane.

There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about what happened to my parents and that I don't think about what happened to Kiki. I need to be away for a little bit. I will talk to Lauren about this soon. I think Zimos has control of the prostitution ring right now, even though we are reluctant partners.

I just need to get away for a bit.


End file.
